Girls Ninjas Love?
by NerdyNarwhal2001
Summary: Two ordinary girls run into ninjas and fall in love. But one of the ninjas is reluctenet who does someone fall for next?
1. Chapter 1

**Hannah: I'm so excited to start my stories!**

**Sketch: Can I ask you something?**

**Hannah: Yeah! Anything for my Bff**

**Sketch: Do you own all of these characters?**

**Shelly: I'll answer that Hannah owns Hannah, Sketch, Mr. Mark, James, and CJ. Don't forget me… Shelly!**

**Sketch: But she does not own Harry Potter and Ikuto.**

**Hannah: Ok well I guess I can start… right now!**

Chapter 1:

"Hannah? Does it feel weird out here?"

"No? Why Sketch?"

"It just feels weird I don't know how describe it, almost like someone is watching us."

"Sketch you watch way to many horror movies."

"Yeah, yeah. My mom said she is working late tonight. Can I stay the night?"

"Sure."

Hannah and Sketch just walked into Hannah's apartment and what they saw almost made Hannah pass out.

"WHO DID THIS TO MY APARTMENT!?"

The apartment was TRASHED Hannah started crying as she saw that her beloved photo album of her family was torn up into pieces.

"Or we can stay at my house Hannah."

"I don't know what to do!" Hannah said between sobs.

Sketch gave Hannah a comforting hug. And led her into the bathroom, to clean her tears up.

"I'm calling the cops!"

"Wait Hannah who knows maybe someone wasn't the problem maybe it was something."

Just then someone knocked at the door, Hannah peeked out of the bathroom.

"I'll get the door Hannah okay?"

Sketch walked towards the door peeked out of the peephole and saw someone she would never expect.

"HANNAH!"

"What?" said Hannah still through sobs?

"It's the cutest boy in school! At your door!"

Sketch ran back to the door opened it and gave James a big smile.

"I'm looking for Hannah. Is she here?"

"Um ye-yes she is. HANNAH!"

Hannah approached the door fixing her hair as she went along.

"Hi James."

"Hey Hannah I need to ask you something. Um Er will you go out with me?"

"NO!"

Hannah slammed the door shut and walked toward her bed where her ripped photo album laid. Sketch came and sat down next to her trying to get her to talk.

"WHY DID YOU SAY NO TO HIM?"

"He's not my type."

"Whatever."

Hannah laid down when she felt something under her. It was her stuffed animal. Hannah grabbed her and hugged her tightly. It was the only thing that was still good.

"HANNAH WHAT IS THAT?"

Hannah looked in the corner there was two ninjas crouching in the corner. One was looking right at Hannah. They where about their age. Hannah could see that Sketch was practically drooling over them. Then one of them moved toward Hannah.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Sketch passed out, Hannah fell down over the pile of clothes next to her bed, and the ninja started to try to kiss her. Hannah could not move he held her down and tried to kiss her again, but Hannah kept moving her head away. She kicked the ninja off.

"Sketch wake up!"

Now the same ninja tried to get on Sketch but Hannah kicked him off too. That's when Hannah blacked out.

**Sketch: Hannah?**

**Hannah: Yes Sketch?**

**Sketch: Can I tell people to leave a review?**

**Hannah: Yeah. BTW Please leave a review if you want me to continue the stories.**

**Sketch, Hannah, Shelly: Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hannah: Today was a busy day**

**Sketch: Why?**

**Hannah: Well because I had to submit my story and you were right Sketch it does take a lot of energy. **

**Sketch: Don't want to brag but….**

**Hannah: Well don't, I own Hannah, Sketch, James, Mr. Mark, and CJ**

**Sketch: But she dosent own Ikuto, and Harry Potter.**

Chapter 2:

Hannah awoke in her bed next to Sketch who was already awake and sipping on a cup of tea. She looked at her alarm clock it was 7:47pm, Hannah sat up.

"Oh good your awake."

Hannah looked around, her apartment was back to normal. Right next to her was her beloved photo album, back to normal almost as if nothing happened. Then Hannah sat up. She saw two people… wait not people ninjas! They were sitting on the edge of her bed.

"GET AWAY FROM ME NOW!"

Hannah screamed really loud. The ninjas jumped up from the bed.

"Hannah calm down they are nice!"

"Oh yeah then why did they trash my apartment then one of those…those idiots hold me down and try to kiss me?"

Hannah heard the tall ninja talk, for the first time.

"We didn't trash your apartment! And my friend here didn't mean to kiss you like that!"

"What?"

The shorter ninja spoke, the one that tried to kiss her. Hannah felt Sketch stir next her almost as if she thought that this would be awkward, or if she had to say something.

"Hannah, we came here because someone trashed your apartment, its our job to find out who! Also the only reason I tried to kiss you is because I accidently put a love spell on myself."

"Then how….how is my apartment all clean?"

"That's our job."

Sketch stood up and went into the bathroom; Hannah sensed that something was going on. The tall ninja spoke.

"Sorry that we got off on the wrong foot, My name is Ikuto."(I DO NOT OWN HIM)

Then the shorter ninja started to speak at that moment Sketch walked back in.

"I'm Harry Potter; I'm also a wizard that's how I accidently cast a spell on myself."

Sketch gestured something at Hannah and pushed her into the bathroom. The ninjas looked confused.

"Do you like Harry?"

"I barley know him!"

"Hannah, he going to ask you out soon!"

"WHAT?!"  
"He said that he found you cute, and wants to ask you. Also….."

"Spit it out Sketch!"

"Fine! Me and Ikuto are….are DATING!"

"What?!"

"HE IS A NINJA!"

"Yeah an attractive ninja!"

Someone knocked on the door, then Hannah heard some unintelligent muffle. It was Harry.

"Uh Hannah are you in there?"

Sketch got a crazy look in her eye, and she ran over to the door and opened it.

"I will leave you two alone, I will be with Ikuto!"

Sketch shut the door behind her.

"Hannah I think you are beautiful. I need to ask you something important."

"Look really I'm not interested."

Harry started walking slowly toward Hannah, Harry kept mumbling something that Hannah could not hear.

"Harry stop your scaring me!"

"Hannah please date me!"

"No I refuse!"

"Well I guess I have no choice!"

Harry lifted his wand and Hannah crouched in the shower.

"_loveous loveous!"_

Sparks shot out from the end of Harrys wand right at Hannah. Then Hannah had hearts in her eyes she stood up.

"Wow Harry you sure are cute!"

"Well at least it worked."

"What worked?"

"Nothing"

Hannah leaned in to kiss Harry, and Harry started to pull her shirt off. Ikuto and Sketch walked in right before Hannahs shirt was completely off.

"HANNAH!"

Ikuto looked odd, Harry looked embarrassed.

"Sketch can you take Hannah to get a cup of tea she looks odd."

"Um sure Ikuto."

Sketch left with Hannah and she closed the door behind her.

"Dude, what did you do to Hannah?"

"Icast a love spell on her."

"Nice, man!"

"I mean I had too she wouldn't date me!"

"You got so close to taking her shirt off, so close man! Im going to get Sketch to do that for me soon."

"Nice but don't tell Sketch she will tell Hannah!"

"I wont don't worry!"

**Sketch: Leave a review please!**

**Hannah: Could not have said that better! Leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sketch: Hannah wants to get right to her story so-**

**Hannah: I don't own Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter or Ikuto, however I do own Hannah, Sketch, James, Mr. Mark, and CJ.**

**Shelly: Let's get started!**

Chapter 3:

Sketch and Hannah were sitting on Hannah's bed; Hannah was sipping a cup of tea and staring off into space.

"Hannah are you okay? You have been acting extremely odd ever since you talked to Harry. Is something wrong?"

"No, everything is just perfect!"

"But you told me that you wanted nothing to do with him! But now your making out with him?"

"Well, he is pretty cute!"

"So you're telling me that you go from hating him to loving him! Something is wrong you never act this way especially around guys!"

Harry and Ikuto came out of the bathroom with grins on their faces. Hannah set down her cup of tea on the bedstand next to her. Sketch stood up her face full of worry.

"Guys something is wrong with Hannah, she never really acts this way!"

Ikuto spoke.

"Well she is obviously just in love with Harry."

Hannah stood up and walked over to Harry, who was still looking embarrassed by being caught by Sketch and Ikuto.

"Look Ikuto I like you but I think you guys should go so I can talk to Hannah."

Harry was about to say something when all of a sudden the hearts from Hannah's eyes disappeared, and she passed out. Sketch ran over to Hannah to try to shake her awake but she wouldn't open her eyes.

"HARRY, IKUTO DON'T JUST STAND THERE HELP ME!"

Harry and Ikuto leaned over Hannah to see what they could do but so far nothing was working. They tried iced water, shaking her, and even yelling at her. Harry spoke up.

"Sketch, Ikuto I think we may need to take her to the hospital!"

Sketch was starting to tear up; Ikuto walked over to her and tried to comfort her. But then Harry said something that was very important.

"Wait, Sketch can you go in the bathroom?"

"Why?"

"Well I need to tell Ikuto something important."

"Fine you have 1 minute no more, no less!"

Sketch left with tears in her eyes, and closed the bathroom door behind her.

"Ikuto, since it was a spell that did that I can't take her to a normal hospital!"

"Why not?"

"Because Muggle's won't know how to cure spell after effect.

"Well what are we going to tell Sketch?"

Harry and Ikuto gave each other weird glances and walked into the bathroom without knocking. Harry took the shower head out of the shower and put it behind his back while Ikuto was distracting Sketch.

"Ikuto we need to take her to the hospital!"

"I know just hold on."

Harry snuck up behind Sketch and hit her over the head with the shower head, Sketch fell to the floor unconscious. Harry and Ikuto lifted her up and set her in Hannah's bed. Then they picked up Hannah and ran down to the car that they arrived in. They threw Hannah in the back seat, and drove her to the emergency room.

"Harry why are we going to a muggle hospital?"

"That's the only way to get her to the wizarding hospital through the wall next to the emergency room."

Back at Hannah's apartment there was a knock on the door. Sketch was still unconscious, and the person knocked again. It was James, the cutest boy in school.

"Is anyone in there?"

James walked away, it started to rain.

Harry and Ikuto could not find the hospital, so they turned back in hope that Hannah would not know what happened. It was 2:56 in the morning, and nobody has slept unless you count being unconscious.

"We have no choice but to go back!"

"I will have to get Dumbledore to perform a memory wash spell!"

"Well get him we can't have either of them remember what has just happened!"

Harry and Ikuto drove back to Hannah's apartment, Hannah was still in the same state as she was before. They got back into Hannah's apartment and set Hannah onto the bed. Harry decided to get Dumbledore.

"Im going to get Dumbledore!"

"_Dumbledore doreDumble APPEAR!"_

There was a blinding flash of light and Dumbledore appeared.

**Sketch: Hannah!**

**Hannah: What is wrong Sketch?**

**Sketch: Im just glad you are okay! Leave a review please!**

**Shelly: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**

**Hannah: Yeah what Shelly said! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hannah: Wow I need to get caught up on chapter 4!**

**Sketch: Well you better get going then.**

**Shelly: Hannah does not own Harry Potter, Ikuto, Albus Dumbledore or Amu!**

**Hannah: But I do own Hannah and Sketch!**

Chapter 4:

As Dumbledore appeared it blew all the papers and stuff lying around all over the room. Harry and Ikuto backed against the wall, Hannah and Sketch were lying in the bed their hair blowing wildly still unconscious. Dumbledore spoke in a voice that sent chills down Harry's and Ikuto's spine.

"WHO HAS SUMMONED ME!?"

Harry got off the wall and approached Dumbledore very slowly seeing that he was already in a bad mood.

"I-I- I did, sir."

Dumbledore turned at Harry with very wide eyes.

"I see, what have you done this time my boy?"

Ikuto slowly approached Dumbledore also, and bowed to give him respect.

"Oh you have Ikuto with you I see, what is the problem boys?"

Ikuto spoke in a very shaky voice, not keeping eye contact with Dumbledore but more with the ground instead.

"You see sir um we kind of uh put a um l-lo-love spell on this girl over there and-"

Dumbledore seemed to be very upset.

"So you mean to tell me you put a love spell on her so you want me to erase her memory?"

Harry and Ikuto looked at each other with a strange glance.

"Actually yes, but the other one also needs her memory erased."

"Why is that, did she see you use powers Harry?"

Harry stepped forward still looking shaken.

"Well she saw uh um something she shouldn't have. Not powers but uh actually um-"

Ikuto stepped forward and whispered in Dumbledore's ear what he meant. Dumbledore looked very take back.

"Harry she saw you making out with Hannah?"

"Uh y-yeah."

Dumbledore looked furious.

"YOU KNOW THAT YOU ARE NOT ALOUD TO USE MAGIC IN FRONT OF MUGGLES HARRY!"

Harry shifted next to Ikuto when something happened.

Sketch lifted her head, and sat up.

"Who are you? What happened why am I laying here?"

Dumbledore's eyes widened he looked back at Harry and Ikuto with a look of horror, Ikuto approached Sketch.

"Who are you? W-wait IKUTO!"

Sketch jumped up and hugged Ikuto, Ikuto however did not hug back. That's when Hannah woke up. Hannah had a strange look in her eyes. Hannah started to speak.

"Well, well look who it is the ninjas, and their bearded friend!"

Hannah stood up and walked over to Harry, Dumbledore disappeared going back to Hogwart's. Hannah pulled Harry close to her face and said something.

"You don't realize who I am do you?"

Harry shaking with fear, tried to pull away.

"N-no."

Hannah gave Harry a twisted look, Sketch had Ikuto pinned against a wall, making sure he does not escape.

"I am Lord Voldemort's younger sister."

Harry looked stunned he tried to back away but there was a wall behind him. Harry started to speak.

"Leave me alone please! I will leave and never bug you ever a-again!"

Hannah said something to him.

"On one condition, at the Coconut Cavern down the street they have talent night, you will sing there with your little friend, in bikinis, and I wont hurt you."

Harry's face went red, so did Ikuto's face. Harry stuttered.

"Y-y-you g-got yourself a-a d-deal. Just please d-don't hurt me Voldemort's sister!"

Hannah had a look of glee on her face.

"Good, you will be back here with your friend on Friday at 8pm SHARP. In bikinis."

"O-ok, Ikuto lets go now please!"

Harry and Ikuto fled the apartment, leaving Hannah and Sketch to clean up. Sketch and Hannah had the peace that they will not be coming back until Friday.

**Hannah: Hahahahahaha **

**Sketch: Whats so funny?**

**Hannah: You will find out in the next and final chapter of Girls Ninjas Love.**

**Sketch: Review please!**


End file.
